


Choice

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Ozpin makes a choice in Atlas





	Choice

“James.”

Ozpin stood in the middle of General Ironwood's office. Ozpin looked worse than James had ever seen him. James stood from his desk, immediately stopping any boring paperwork he was previously doing. James took in Ozpin from where he stood. The young host's hair is disheveled, their hazel eyes was red and puffy, their clothes were wrinkled. The young boy had been crying, James thought to himself. Of course he had, this wasn't easy for the two souls.

 

“Yes, Oscar?”

 

“For the moment, I'm Ozpin.” he corrected.

 

“Oh, well do excuse me, what did you need?”

 

“Separate us.”

 

Although James expected this answer, though it didn't mean it made his heart drop any less. James nodded and lead them out his office and into his private laboratory. 

 

The elevator ride was quiet and tensed, Ozpin has held his cane closer to his chest with tiny trembling hands. The ding of the elevator, signalling that they have arrived, cut the thick silence. James held the door for Ozpin, which he gave a quiet “thank you” then James stepped off the elevator after them. James lead them to two pods, hidden underneath a white sheet. 

 

“Are you sure about this, Ozpin?”

 

“Yes. You said nothing could go wrong, and that it won't hurt that much.”

 

“Yes but-” 

 

“Jimmy,  _ please _ .” Ozpin voice cracked.

 

The General's mouth shut with an audible clack of his teeth. He rounded the near desk and began typing codes. Ozpin pulled the white sheet, revealing Two identical pods, standing side by side. One pod had the synthetic body James made for him. Ozpin felt their lips quiver and his eyes pricked with tears. 

 

The empty pod hissed open.

“Okay, go in.” James says softly from behind the computer screens. Ozpin placed his cane up against the desk and slowly got in, he leaned back against the soft padding that surrounded the metal walls. He took a deep breath. The door slid closed.

 

“It's going to be okay, Oscar.”

 

_ Please, don't go. _

 

“I have to. Children shouldn't be mixed in this endless war.”

 

_ Oz- _

 

A knock on the glass brought Ozpin back to reality.

 

“The machine is ready to go.” James informed them, Ozpin didn't say anything, he only nodded as the general went back to the computer.

 

_ Ozpin please, I don't want this! _

 

“Neither do I, Oscar. But you must understand that I  **have** to do this.”

 

Before Oscar can reply, they heard the humming of the machines and then they felt the tugs and the pulls separating them apart. Oscar screamed in pain as he felt Ozpin being pulled apart from him, he pounded on the glass, he tried to stop the tears from falling, but he failed. The excruciating pain filled his little world until he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out.

 

Ozpin fell out the pod and into a hard chest, he groaned and cracks open his eyes. James was staring right at him with wide happy eyes. 

 

“James?” he croaked.

 

“It worked.” James whispered. 

 

James helped Ozpin stand on his wobbly legs, letting the other man use him to balance himself out. 

 

“What about Oscar..? Is he..?”

 

“He's okay. He just needs rest.”

 

Ozpin stared at Oscar, laying against the padded walls of the pod.

 

“We have to take him back to his shared room. I doubt he'll be happy with a sore neck.” Ozpin joked lightly.

 

“You're not leaving the lab half naked, Ozpin.” James gestured to all of Ozpin.

Ozpin finally looked over himself, he found that he was only wearing white boxers. Ozpin squawked as he turned red.

 

“I built your body to function as humanly as possible, blushing, crying, all that. I'm glad it worked.” James went around the crowded desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pile of folded clothing. He handed it to Ozpin, who gently accepted, and was escorted to a more secluded area of the lab, giving him the privacy to get changed. 

 

Once Ozpin was fully dressed, he walked back over to them, he wore a long dark green hooded cloak, with a lighter green sleeveless vest and underneath it, a black silk button up shirt, with fitted black jeans, accompanied with leather black combat boots. 

 

“You look good.” the general complements once he spotted Ozpin 

 

“Ah, thank you, James.”

 

Ozpin walked over to the pod, gently lifting Oscar out the machine and held him close.

 

“I'll take him back to his room. Will you have a ship ready by then?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two men looked at each other for a moment before Ozpin broke eye contact and left the laboratory. 

 

Ozpin slowly stepped into Oscar's shared room with Qrow, he crept over to the empty bed, assuming it's Oscar's, he pulled the covers back with one hand and gently laid Oscar down. He removed his boots, and soothed out his hair before tucking him in. He stepped back from the bed and made his way over to the door, hand pausing just an inch away from the door knob. He stopped to hear the familiar sound of snoring from his former old crow. He sighed softly before stepping over to where the Huntsman slept. He kneeled next to his bed and laid his head onto Qrow's chest and whispered,

“Please take care of Oscar for me.”

He got up and quickly left the room and vanished into the night.

\-----

Qrow woke up to the soft sobbing. He sat up, squinting at the sunlight that peaked through the thin white curtains.

 

“Oscar?” he groggily asked

 

Qrow got up from his bed and stepped over to the other bed, he kneeled down next to the sobbing boy.

 

“Hey, what's wrong kiddo?”

 

“He's gone! He's gone..” Oscar breathed in harshly, his sobbing getting worse

 

“What? Who's gone?” Qrow asked, genuinely worried now.

 

“Ozpin! He left, he had ironwood separate us and he left shortly after!” Qrow paused, his eyes widened, his heart sunk at the boy's sobbing.

 

Ozpin was gone, and he was never coming back.


End file.
